Le sexe, ça craint
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Une réflexion de Matt, et c'est le drame. A quoi pense-t-il en balançant cela, tout à coup, sans raison particulière ? A Mello qui ne s'intéresse pas à ses choses là, mais que cela trouble tout de même...


**Titre : Le sexe, ça craint**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K +**

**Genre : OS un peu amusant de la vie quotidienne de deux préados.**

**Notes : J'ignore si Matt dit la vérité. Peut-être qu'il ment. Je ne sais pas. Après tout, ils sont jeunes...mais Matt est peut-être bien un déluré.**

**Je me suis fait la réflexion du titre en me disant que ce serait un bon thème sur lequel écrire, tout simplement parce que beaucoup de fanfics contiennent du sexe (dont certaines des miennes). J'avais envie de prendre cette donnée à contre-pied, faire un OS où le sexe n'aurait pas sa place, malgré les allusions.**

* * *

« Le sexe, ça craint. »

Mello releva la tête de ses problèmes mathématiques complexes (à savoir le calcul des forces de pressions exercées sur un volume immergé grâce au théorème de flux-divergence et la formule de Leibniz) pour regarder son compagnon de chambre allongé sur le lit.

- Matt, mets pas tes bottes sur mon oreiller !, grogna l'apprenti Archimède de Syracuse en lui balançant un dictionnaire de kanji japonais.

L'adolescent dégingandé au pull à rayures le reçu en pleine poitrine, ce qui eut pour effet de vider ses poumons d'air dans un bruit d'étouffement des plus satisfaisant à l'oreille du blondinet, qui esquissa un petit sourire en coin avant de se remettre au travail.

Après quelques minutes de silence, ou plutôt, de reprise de respiration un brin rauque, Matt s'assit sur le rebord du lit et feuilleta distraitement les pages du livre. Mello s'en aperçu et demanda, sans quitter cette fois son cahier des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu l'as ouvert ? C'est du japonais. Tu n'y comprends rien.

- Je cherches les kanji pour ecchi et moe.

Il y eut un court silence, suivi d'un balançage d'objets divers et variés en direction du roux.

- Non mais ça va pas !, hurla le numéro 2 de la Wammy's House, rouge de honte.

Son ami se protégea sur mieux qu'il pu avec ses bras, et quand la pluie de météorites hétéroclites fût terminée, il reposa délicatement le dictionnaire par terre, presque avec révérence.

- Trop tard, j'ai déjà trouvé, déclara-t-il avec nonchalance.

Il observa la réaction de Mello, qui n'en eut aucune. Du moins en apparence.

- Et pourquoi tu cherchais ces mots-là ? Alors que tu viens de dire que « le sexe, ça craint » ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Que de questions, petit Mel, fit le jeune geek avec emphase. Mais je vais te répondre.

Il sortit un manga de la poche arrière de son jeans et se mit à lire.

Une minute passa. Puis deux. Et trois.

- Alors ?, s'impatienta l'autre garçon en cessant ses activités mathématiques, tapant furieusement du crayon sur la page qu'il était en train de remplir.

- J'ai fait _la chose_, répondit le rouquin, l'air résolument absent et nullement faraud, tout à la lecture de son manga hentaï.

Mello abandonna définitivement ses devoirs pour se tourner vers lui, sourcils froncés.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- D'accord.

Et de nouveau, un ange passa. Le blond s'énerva, cogna rageusement le pied contre celui de son bureau.

- Raconte, ordonna-t-il, en bon petit tyran.

Matt l'ignora, tourna une page, le forçant à se lever de sa chaise dans un grognement et à venir le secouer par l'épaule, à la fois agacé et excité.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu _l_'as fait ? Avec qui ? Où ça ? Comment c'était ?

Le roux abaissa son livre. Il contempla le visage de Mello penché sur lui, ses yeux ternes de bon élève brillant de curiosité, le rose de ses joues, le mordillement inquiet de sa lèvre inférieure - redoutait-il que son ami l'ait enfin dépassé dans quelque chose ?.

Il posa doucement le manga ouvert sur le lit, pour ne pas perdre la page, et sortit une cigarette toute tordue d'une autre de ses poches de pantalon. Il dégaina aussi un briquet, coinça le bâtonnet de nicotine entre ses dents blanches, et l'alluma.

- Le sexe, ça craint, souffla-t-il dans une bouffée de fumée.


End file.
